


A Reunion Of Darkness

by FanBoysDelight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: Acina, EmpirevsRepublic, F/M, My First Fanfic, New Age, onslaught - Freeform, starwars2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanBoysDelight/pseuds/FanBoysDelight
Summary: After his return to Odessen, the commander begins to focus his attention on the Empire, and Republic knowing that a conflict between the two will soon start to bloom, but before he could give it his attention a blast from the past gains the commander's attention.





	A Reunion Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction and i decided to make it about one of favorite online games, SWTOR. The story takes place after the Odessen story line and involves some events that take place throughout it. I'm eager to hear any thought about my work and any tips or improvements are welcome.

The day was early as thunder struck Odessen, as the clouds raged in the sky. Ships were flying in an out of the Alliance headquarters as tensions were arising between the Empire and the Republic. The alliance Commander, Zeldris Lus has just proclaimed himself the Emperor, Conqueror of Zakuul, and the Core worlds, and master of the Eternal Fleet, establishing themselves as the dominant power in the galaxy. Many submitted to him as his Alliance had not one but two super weapons. All those who sought his power and his downfall, now fear his name and presence. Kings from all over the galaxy were visiting the Commander, bowing to him as he sat on his throne, praising him for saving the universe yet again, and their lives.  
They even offered their sovereignty for their help. He didn’t admit it but he loved looking down on them as they begged for his help. There are many upstart forces terrorizing pockets of the galaxy, and planets there don’t have the firepower or necessary armies to fight back. In exchange for the Alliance’s help, these kings offered gold, resources, and some even their noble virtuous daughters who were all too fine with the offer. The Commander was amused by this, accepting the gifts, even taking the girls as mistresses for when he would announce his Empress when he becomes the official Emperor, with the Empire under his absolute control. Back during his acolyte days when he trained on korriban he would imagine himself sitting on the throne as the Sith Emperor, like most young acolytes have, but now he’s seized his own power, and sits on his own throne. His mind was a thousand leagues away when Theron walked up to him bringing him back to reality. “Napping on the job” he says with a smirk. The commander adjusted in his seat. “Of course not, I've got to set a fine example to our compatriots ” he replied with a matching smirk. “What do you need Theron” he asked, focusing his attention on the man before him. “Just some reports that need your signing. They're coming in like a storm” he responds with, holding a datapad in his hands. The commander got up from his seat and took the pad from Theron. “Lets walk and talk” he says. “After your halonet show across the galaxy, it seems people are now preparing for and impending war” Theron says. Zeldris looked at the pad as he listened to his friend.  
“A necessary action as we established our superiority across the galaxy. Now our enemies will think twice about challenging us.” And now our power shall only increase more now that are secret weapon is near completion” Zeldris says with a wide grin across his face. Theron looked at his with a quizzical look but before he could bring it up, Bey'wan Aygo walked up to them with what looked like was urgent news from the look of his face.  
“Something to report Bey’wan” the commander ask. “Yes, adviser Beniko has returned with a prisoner". Theron, and the commander looked at each other nearly chuckling. The commander gave him a relaxed look saying “okay, take em to where we put all the prisoners unless you can convert them to our side.'' “Knowing you commander i’m sure you could get it done” Theron comments. “Actually this is one prisoner you might want to check out commander” Bey’wan adds. Apparently she gave the adviser some trouble. This caught the commanders attention. “She” Zeldris says under his breath the other two unable to hear him. A knot suddenly formed in his stomach as he started to sense a presence. He looked around him. All the usual faces he sees everyday, which none of them stood out. The feeling only grew when Zeldris touched out to the force searching for this familiar feeling. In his own world he could hear muffled noises in the background. He opened his eyes to hear Theron asking him if he was alright. He didn’t answer. Only stared at the main elevator that led to the throne room. Theron and Bey’wan both looked at each other, then at the elevator door. The light bulbs at the top of the elevator shaft were blinking indicating someone was coming. Zeldris knew the source of his concern would reveal itself soon. Even the alliance members that were in the throne room turned their attention to the elevator as if sensing for themselves that something was coming. Finally the light bulbs glowed bright ceasing from blinking rapidly to a full stop and then almost on cue the doors open. Out came Lana Beniko, the famed adviser of the Alliance and one of the commanders closets friend. She was visibly angry as she escorted someone wearing a robe and hood over her face. Four other guards were escorting the prisoner along with Lana making sure to watch her back. The throne room instantly became quiet as everyone felt the tension engulfing the room. Zeldris had already deduced the situation by the time Lana had made their way to him. Zeldris walked forward passing Bey’wan and Theron meeting Lana just a few feet away. She bowed and met his gaze as she began to speak. “Commander we caught this slaughtering alliance soldiers before we managed to subdue her. She nearly killed me but i somehow managed” she says a hint of annoyance and anger in her tone. The robed women made a scoffing sound which caused a guard to raise his blaster towards her.  
This caused her to step forward allowing the commander to get a better look at her. Zeldris didn’t say anything and only looked at the girl as if waiting for her to speak first. She lifted her head up looking directly at the man finally speaking some words. “Hello master, long time no see” she says. The commander slightly smirked as his suspicions were right on point as he folded his arms together. “Jaesa” he says without a tone of surprise in his voice. The two locked eyes for a few seconds when he spoke up again. “Leave us, all of you,” he says, his voice booming echoing throughout the throne room as all his subordinates bowed and proceeded to leave at his command. Lana looks at him with a worried look. “Alright but be careful around her. I don’t sense anything good from her.” everyone left until there was nobody in the room except master and apprentice. He waved his hand an the cuffs were released from her wrist falling to the ground. “So that's the famous Lana Beniko. Not as strong as I thought she’d be. I would of enjoyed watching her die” she says rubbing her wrist. “It’s been too long since I have seen your blood lust, but you won’t be using the ones close to me to sate it” he says with some sternness to his voice. This seem to irritate the young sith as she smacked her lips turning her head swiftly away from his gaze. “Those close to you huh, I remember the days when I was in that category” she said turning back to him. “I’ll be honest. I never thought i’d see you again” Zeldris says. “Did you even try” she responds stepping up to him but not to close as she held herself back. “Jaesa, I had my people out searching every inch of the galaxy for you and the old crew, but with the lurking danger of the eternal fleet on our doorsteps all of our attention was on them,” he says. “Besides, I thought you found my replacement to fill that dark center of your universe”. He looked at her but she was silent. “It didn’t work out. It could never work out. No one ever compared to you. When you disappeared I pretended to feel nothing, but I was devastated. You were the only thing I cared about. It took everything I had to move on from you, and just when I thought I had it under control, one day I turned on the halonet and I see you, sitting on a throne of power”. “And now you crave that power for yourself” he says almost challenging her. “You don’t get it you abandoned me. I loved you and you let me believe you were dead”. She was pacing back and forth her temper flaring as her eyes glowed yellow. “The empire we were going to create. You did it without me” she barks. Zeldris simply looked at her giving her a concerning look. “I abandoned you. I’m not the person with the ability to find anyone in the galaxy” he says to her his voice raising a little. “I haven’t used my power in years” she responds. The commander seemed to relax a little after hearing her say this. “And the worst part is. I still love you. Even when you cast me aside. I must be weaker than I thought” she says sniffling. “Jaesa I didn’t cast you aside. When I was frozen in carbonite you were always in my dreams. I’d try to reach out to you but I could never reach far. I love you Jaesa”. “Liar” she responds almost unbelievably as she turns her head. “Use your power on me then, and you’ll see the truth” he says. “Fine” she says stepping up closer to him. “I sense...I sense longing...and admiration”. Her eyes widen at her realization. “You still love me, after what I did to your people”. “I knew what I was getting in to when i fell for you,” he says. She stepped up closer to him as she was basically touching him. ‘Your a fool” she says grabbing onto his robe pulling onto him as they embrace in a passionate kiss, wrestling with each others tongues. They shared this moment for what seems like minutes pass until they broke apart. “Sorry about my outburst. Now I can make it up to you for the rest of our lives” she says. “We got a lot of catching up to do” Zeldris says. She bit the bottom of her lip. “Yes we do” she says in the sultry voice he remembered. She steals one more kiss from his before they left to find Jaesa a room.  
A disturbance in the force was felt all around the galaxy in that moment. A dark reunion was forged as an ominous power resurfaced within the commander. Soon the galaxy was going to get a taste of their true emperor.  
The coming days will prove to be ones full of turmoil as the commander prepared to move into play. Empress Acina was being impatient as everyday more and more people flock to the alliance. The commanders power was growing faster than his enemies could counter. The day was growing old as Odessens’ sun was going down for the night as the commander was sitting on his throne with a thousand things surfing through his mind. He had one of the halo-pads in his hand with the galactic social network open. Unsurprisingly, the people of the galaxy were very vocal about the activities that ran rampant all throughout known space. There was even a poll dedicated to the most popular forces within the galaxy. Not surprising to him, Zeldris was ranked at number one among his sith brethren. This brought a smile to his face. He was aware of the disdain they had for him, and of course the fear that sets in whenever he was within their presence. This brought a memory to his mind of the time some upstart sith and his lackeys walked up to him at Dromund Kaas. Their insolence was annoying as Zeldris was half listening to the garbage they were spewing. Many other sith lords were watching them, waiting to see where it was leading but Zeldris simply walked passed not wanting to waste energy on those beneath him until one had the nerve to grab his shoulder. In that moment the man's hand was crushed instantly by an invisible force. His bones made a loud crunching sound as blood dripped onto the ground. He screamed in agony as he clutched the squished stump of his hand. His lackeys rushed at Zeldris but in an instant he cut them all down with the force not needing to use his lightsaber. There was nothing left but a pile of twisted clumps of meat that use to be bodies. He continued his walk as the watching sith stepped aside, some with shocked expressions, others were smiling relishing the moment they just witnessed. “Someone clean up this mess” he shouted out his eyes not even looking at anyone just knowing his command won’t be ignored. He snapped back out of his mind when decided to call it a night and retire to his chambers.  
The commander made it to his chambers feeling the weight of his eyelids slowly drooping down. The door to his chambers opened as Zeldris walked in. He had decent sized chambers, about the size of a large city apartment. He walked into his kitchen opening his fridge grabbing a bottle of juice he’s been looking forward to all day. “Ahh coming home to this makes today all worth it” he says to himself. His mind was still focused on the events that happen today. The fact that Jaesa was back was still raking in his mind. The moment he saw her his heart never stopped beating. He even felt something deep down within him manifest. Something he was familiar with but seemingly forgot it. He shrugged his shoulders deciding not to worry about it now and walked towards his bedroom. He walked in sipping his drink when his eyes widened as his attention was completely focused on the difference in his room.  
“Well hello there my lord” Jaesa said as she was lying down on the commanders emperor size bed. She was wearing a thin black robe made of silk. It clung to her skin as she wore nothing underneath it. Her figure was outlined perfectly as she sat up her entire body exposed to him as he just stared at her his mouth gaped open. “Oh, what's wrong with my lord. Aren’t you happy to see me” she says, her words rang through his ears. “Hmm scratch that, coming home to this makes the day all worth it” he finally speaks. She simply looks at him still producing a seductive smile.  
“Well this is a nice surprise, and one I’m most welcome to” Zeldris says licking his lips. Her face narrows down at him giving him an alluring look. “Then get over here then” she replies. Zeldris flies onto the bed being pulled by Jaesa using the force. She instantly hopped on his connecting her lips to his own ripping into his mouth as their tongues re acquaintance with each other. Their passion was intense growing together as their lust for each other invaded one another's mind. The dark lord’s former apprentice stripped him of his clothing, gnawing at every inch of his body. “Someone’s eager” Zeldris says to her. She bites at his ear as if becoming more aroused. “I have years of pent up craving that only you can sate” she purrs in his ear. Hearing this he takes the chance to take control flipping Jaesa onto her back, holding her down as he kissed her again. She lets out some light moans brushing her hands through his hair. He breaks off their kiss which seems to disappoint her but he begins to kiss down her body working his tongue in a way she enjoyed. “Ahhh, that's right, keep going” she moans out. Zeldris lightly traced his tongue down her stomach, making his way to her groin. He could feel her heat as his face was just inches away from her wet spot. He smirked. “Been awhile since I had a taste of this” he says aloud. Jaesa’s eyes opened wide as Zeldris kneaded her breast. His mouth found its place in between her legs as his tongue went to work on her womanhood. Jaesa moaned out loud barely holding back her voice. She grabbed onto her lords head as he picked up his pace, his tongue rapidly moving across her wetness. “AHHHHHHH” Jaesa screamed out, fluid shooting onto Zeldris’s face. “Cumming hard” Jaesa says as her body arched upwards. This brought a smile to his face as he wanted her to release everything she had held in.  
He wanted to hear that sultry voice of hers as she cries out her moans. Jaesa was someone who always seem to meet his carnal pleasure and appetite. He looked up at her noticing a smirk across her face. “Of Course now i need to please you my lord,” she says. She pushes him onto his back which he allows willingly looking forward to what she was planning. She pulls his pants down her eyes focused between his legs. “Ahh here we go” she pulls out his shaft as she grips it in her hands. “Oh how I've missed this cock” she says. Before Zeldris could say anything he gasped as Jaesa took him into her mouth. She wasted no time as she slowly bobbed her head up and down his shaft. “Aghh Jaesaaa” the commander groans out as his hand slowly massaged her head. She started to pick up her speed as drool was covering almost all of his cock. Just as Zeldris felt like he was about to lose his mind he felt her stop.  
He opened one eye noticing her slowly climb atop of him. “Now time for the main course,” she says licking her lips of any saliva that was left on them. She hovered just above his cock as she traced it along her entrance. She rubbed herself with the tip of his cock getting wetter by the second. Her moans were like a song to his ears as he sat back and allowed her to take control. She finally plugged herself onto him, filling herself completely with his shaft. “Ahhhh” both of them scream out, engrossed in a pleasure that stormed through both of their bodies. Their connection was only heightened by the force as Jaesa begun to rock her hips back and forth on top of him. The bed was rocking as Jaesa was madly riding her lost beloved. “YES, YES” she screamed out. Zeldris grabbed onto her waist trying to steady her as she grabbed onto his shoulders as leverage. Zeldris could feel his entire groin wet from Jaesa’s juices spilling onto his cock. “Jaesaa, i’m about to be there,” he says. She started to rock faster as she was eager to get him there. “Release everything my lord, give it to me” she moans out. With that Zeldris released everything he had releasing a current of cum within Jaesa”. Jaesa’s mouth was wide open as her face was towards the ceiling with her tongue wagging out as she let out a voiceless wail. Zeldris’ arms fell to his side as he was breathing heavily. His chest was heaving as sweat poured down his face. Jaesa fell to his side wrapping her arms around his chest as she nuzzles under his chin. “There that's better,” she says in a whisper. She passes out soon after as Zeldris just watched her. To think she would come back into my life he thinks to himself. He closes his eyes and he passes at too, a smile across his face as the two lords of darkness fall into their slumber.


End file.
